The gift
by Lavenderviolletta
Summary: "Sasuke menghela nafas, ia menarik satu kursi meja makan untuk melakukan ritual sarapan pagi, semuanya tersedia rapi di meja, namun, anggota keluarganya tidak ada, Sasuke terkekeh, "bersembunyi dan kemudian mengagetkanku dengan mengatakan..." ONESHOOT R&R spesial for Sasuke Birthday, telat hihii..


**"****The Gift****"**

**by: lavenderviolletta**

**Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING**

**(OOC, Miss TYPO)**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

_23 juli, Sasuke Birthday .._

Sasuke mendecih ketika melihat lingkar berwarna merah muda yang dibuat Mikoto di kalender meja kamarnya, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, yah mungkin hari spesial bagi orang yang mempunyai pemikiran normal, tapi berbeda dengan Sasuke, dia menganggap hari ini akan sial, bagaimana tidak, lokernya pasti akan sangat penuh dengan kado warna warni dan pita bermotif girly yang membuatnya muak, belum lagi sasaran selamat dari para fans nya tentu membuatnya harus bersembunyi di atap sekolah.

..

Seperti kebanyakan orang, setiap hari spesial ini Sasuke mendapatkan kejutan, terutama dari ayah dan ibu tercinta, tapi jangan lupakan kakak tersayang, dia juga akan ikut andil dalam kejutan pagi ini, pasti.

..

Sasuke menghela nafas, ia menarik satu kursi meja makan untuk melakukan ritual sarapan pagi, semuanya tersedia rapi di meja, namun, anggota keluarganya tidak ada, Sasuke terkekeh,

"bersembunyi dan kemudian mengagetkanku dengan mengatakan."

"Kejutaaannn ! "

Teriak Mikoto,Fugaku, dan juga Itachi bersamaan, Sasuke sweatdrop dan menelan paksa sandwich yang belum lembut dikunyahnya, "Bodoh." Pikirnya.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou Sasuke." Ujar Mikoto seraya mencium pipi Sasuke lembut, ia menaruh tar dengan lilin angka 18 diatas kuenya, Sasuke meniup lilinnya malas, Fugaku memeluk Sasuke memberi selamat,

"Baka Otouto . Satu lagi kejutan untukmu."

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya saat Itachi mendorong sebuah kado besar dengan trolly, Sasuke mendengus, jangan bilang kalo isinya adalah sebuah boneka teddy bear sebesar Chouji , gerutunya dalam hati.

"Sasuke, ayo buka kadonya." Ujar Mikoto lembut seraya menuntun Sasuke mendekati kado besar itu.

Sasuke berjalan malas, walau bagaimanapun ia harus menghargai usaha kedua orangtua dan kakaknya tersayang.

..

Tegang ..

Ketiga mata onyx itu memandang Sasuke berbinar, Sasuke tanpa ragu membuka pitanya kasar, merobek kertas kadonya dan terakhir membuka tutup gift box itu, dan melemparnya sembarang, akan tetapi Onyxnya membulat saat keluar seorang wanita bersurai indigo yang tengah mengenakan topi kerucut bak anak tk umur 5 tahun dengan meniup-niupkan terompet panjang..

"Otanjoubi Omedetou !"

"Hi - Hinata."

Gadis manis bersurai indigo yang semula berada di dalam gift box itu tersenyum senang seraya melemparkan manik-manik kertas berwarna warni ke arah Sasuke,

..

Sasuke mendecih, ia tersenyum di sela menangkis semua serbuk kertas yang mengenai dirinya, sepertinya ia harus menarik kembali kata-katanya ketika ia mengatakan bahwa hari ini adalah hari sial baginya, karena pagi ini, ia mendapatkan kado yang sangat membuatnya sangat terkejut dan benar-benar sebuah kejutan yang berarti bukan kejutan konyol seperti yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya, Hinata, sosok yang amat sangat dirindukannya selama 13 tahun.

..

Seperti dugaannya hari ini dia benar-benar diburu para fans girlnya, yah mau bagaimana lagi, Sasuke tak henti-hentinya di datangi fansnya mulai dari anak kelas tingkat I sampai tingkat III, tumpukan kado di mejanya bahkan sudah sangat menumpuk, sungguh, kenapa waktu pulang lama sekali umpatnya, ia sudah tak sabar ingin bermain bersama kado spesialnya pagi tadi.

..

"Tadaima."

Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya diatas sofa, tanpa membuka sepatunya terlebih dulu, memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuknya, Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku anak bungsunya kini, ia mendekati Sasuke seraya melepaskan sepatunya.

"Tumben pulang cepat."

Sasuke membuka onyxnya perlahan,

"Dimana Hinata." Balasnya cepat.

Mikoto tersenyum, ia tau Sasuke sangat merindukan Hinata, sebagai seorang ibu, Mikoto juga tau, Sasuke sudah menginjak usia remaja, mungkin anak bungsunya ini sudah terpikat hati pada wanita bersurai indigo yang dibungkusnya tadi pagi.

"Kaasan menyuruhnya untuk membeli bahan makanan di supermarket depan."

Tak banyak bicara, Sasuke bergegas meninggalkan Mikoto, dia bahkan masih memakai seragam sekolah.

..

"Arigatou."

Hinata tersenyum pada pelayan supermarket yang telah membantunya menaikan belanjaan yang terbilang banyak itu ke bagasi mobil, setelah membungkukan sedikit badannya atas ucapan terimakasih, ia membuka pintu mobil, namun-

"Eh?"

Ia menoleh, ketika seseorang memegang tangannya ketika akan memasuki mobil. Pria berambut merah dan bertato Ai di dahi itu tersenyum menatapnya.

"Lama tak bertemu, Hime."

Hinata memeluk Gaara riang, tak menyangka akan bertemu teman semasa kecilnya di swalayan ini.

"Gaara-kun, kau masih mengingatku."

"Tentu saja, Kapan kau kembali?"

"Tadi malam, aku mengisi liburanku disini, dan aku tinggal bersama Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" Ulang Gaara dengan menautkan kedua alisnya heran.

"Yah, hei, kau berteman baik dengannya bukan?"

Gaara terkekeh, "Tidak." Balasnya acuh.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku pikir kalian sudah berubah, ternyata sama saja."

Gaara mencubit pipi Hinata gemas, "Aku tau tempat makan enak dekat sini, mau makan siang bersamaku?"

Hinata tertawa pelan, "Tentu."

..

Pandangan onyx itu mengabsen setiap orang yang dilihatnya saat ini, dia mendecih, tak bisa menemukan wanita bersurai indigo yang menjadi tujuannya mendatangi swalayan ini, apa Hinata sudah pulang batinnya, ia melangkahkan kakinya, bermaksud untuk pulang, namun matanya membulat saat di sebrang eskalator terlihat sosok yang dicarinya bersama pemuda yang sudah sangat tak asing lagi, atau bahkan bisa di sebut rival.

..

Sasuke menuruni eskalator itu cepat, ia bahkan menubruk orang dengan kasar tanpa meminta maaf, tak sedikit orang yang merutukinya karena perbuatannya yang tak sopan, terutama orangtua, namun Sasuke tak menghiraukan itu.

..

"Kau pulang denganku, Nona."

"Eh?"

Hinata memandang Sasuke kaget, dengan Sasuke yang terus memegang tangannya kuat,

"Kalian, satu sekolah?" Hinata bertanya polos dengan sibuk memperhatikan seragam keduanya yang notabene sama, blezer dan kemeja yang sama beserta lambang sekolah yang sama pula.

..

Tak ada jawaban dari keduanya, Hinata meringis saat Sasuke dan Gaara saling melempar deathglare dengan Hinata berada ditengah mereka.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan siang bersama?"

"Tidak !" Ucap keduanya.

Hinata menghela nafas, masih belum berubah pikirnya, masih sama seperti dulu.

"Okaasan menunggumu, " tanpa Ba-Bi-Bu Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya pergi, Gaara merasa tak menerima tingkah sepihak Sasuke, ia menarik tangan Hinata satu lagi, membuat Hinata harus meringgis karena sakit, kedua tarikannya sama-sama kuat.

"Hei .. Lepaskan, ini sakit." Hinata berteriak, Gaara dan Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan tarikan tangan mereka terhadap tangan Hinata.

"Gomene, Gaara-kun, aku tak bisa makan siang denganmu saat ini, mungkin lain kali."

Gaara mendengus, Sasuke menyeringai, dan lagi setelah 13 tahun berlalu, masih saja, Hinata selalu lebih memilih omongan Sasuke dibanding dirinya.

"Aku akan mengimailmu nanti, ku harap kau membalasnya." Gaara berteriak, Hinata melambaikan tangannya seraya mengangguk.

..

Sasuke tak banyak bicara saat di dalam mobil, Hinata sudah sangat hafal dengan sikap teman kecilnya ini, jadii dia lebih memilih diam.

"Sasuke, tolong bawakan belanjaannya di bagasi mobil."

"Tidak mau."

"Sasuke, kau-"

Hinata mengumpat kesal saat Sasuke meninggalkannya begitu saja, sungguh usianya saja yang bertambah dewasa, tapi pola pikirnya masih saja.

..

Malam selepas makan malam itu Sasuke masih mendiamkan Hinata, ahh .. Tapi itu bukan masalah bagi Hinata, toh Mikoto,Fugaku dan juga Itachi masih mau mengajaknya bicara, merasa kantuk di deranya Hinata pamit dari ruang tv untuk memasuki kamarnya, dia membutuhkan tidurr saat ini.

..

Klik.

.

Kantuk yang semula di dera itu hilang, tatkala lavendernya menangkap Sasuke tengah bersandar pada dinding kamarnya, onyx itu menatapnya tajam, dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi."

"Eh? Ap- apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan itu?" Hinata memundurkan langkahnya takut.

Sasuke semakin mendekat, menghimpit jarak keduanya saat punggung Hinata menyentuh dinding, kedua hidung mereka saling beradu, jarak yang sangat dekat, hingga keduanya dapat merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing.

"Aku tak suka kau dekat-dekat dengannya."

"Maksudmu Gaara?"

"Hn, siapa lagi."

"Tapi kena- umph.."

Sasuke mencium Hinata cepat, Hinata membulatkan matanya kaget, tak percaya dengan apa yang teman kecilnya lakukan padanya saat ini.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

"Eh?"

"Sudah sangat lama sekali, aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Hinata terkekeh, Sasuke mendecih, ia menjauhkan jarak,

"Apa kau sudah terpikat pada pria yang kau temui siang tadi."

Hinata mendekati Sasuke, "Bodoh." Bisiknya ditelinga Sasuke seraya terkikik.

Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya, ia menatap Hinata tak mengerti.

"Kau pikir, untuk apa aku jauh-jauh datang dari Belanda pada saat kau ulang tahun? Itu karena aku ingin melihat orang yang ku cintai tumbuh dewasa."

Sasuke memegang kedua bahu Hinata, satu tangannya memegang dagu Hinata menginginkan beradu pandang dengannya.

"Jadii?" Tanyanya.

Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke, ia memalingkan wajahnya malu.

"Kau miliku sekarang, Hime." Sasuke menyeringai, kembali ia memegang dagu Hinata untuk menyatukan bibir keduanya, Hinata tak menolak, walau bagaimana pun ia juga menyukai ini.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu, sebenarnya ini sudah lama ku buat, tapi aku tak berani memberikannya, dan karena kau sekarang adalah kekasihku, aku tak akan ragu lagi untuk memberikannya padamu, tunggu sebentar."

Sasuke diam, ia mengamati Hinata yang sibuk dengan koper yang dibawanya dari belanda, Sasuke tertawa kecil saat Hinata memberinya sebuah boneka berbentuk dirinya dengan mengenakan baju berwarna biru tua dan bertuliskan

"I love u Sasuke."

"Kau tau, aku membuatnya ketika aku tinggal di Belanda, saat itu aku selalu merindukanmu."

Sasuke memeluk Hinata, ia membelai rambut Hinata lembut, "Arigatou, Hime." Ujarnya seraya mengecup puncak rambut Hinata pelan.

..

Sementara itu.

"Ck.. Ck.. Ck .." Itachi terkekeh tak henti-hentinya seraya mengintip dibalik pintu Kamar Hinata, begitu juga dengan Mikoto yang tak kalah hebohnya,

"Benar kan? Sasuke memang mencintai Hinata.

.

..

.

.

.

**FIN **

**Ulang tahunnya kapan, updatenya kapan, daripada membusuk di laptop saya, mening di publish saja, taka apa kan? Mina :D .. Review yahh.. Arigatou ..**


End file.
